Field
The present application relates to a video endoscope comprising an image-recording device which is arranged in the distal region of the video endoscope in a shank, whereby the image-recording device is electrically connected to a flexible circuit board.
Prior Art
DE 10 2012 202 133 A1 describes an electrical connector for a video endoscope with a hermetically sealed video unit in a shank of the endoscope, a corresponding video endoscope and a procedure to produce an electrical connection in a video endoscope. The electrical connection piece, includes an at least partially flexible printed circuit board having conductive tracks, wherein the printed circuit board has a base surface with openings for contact pins, a hermetic feedthrough, and a flexible first arm and a flexible second arm that branch off in opposite directions from the base surface, wherein the first arm and the second arm each have a flat end surface at the respective ends facing away from the base surface, wherein the conductive tracks extend between the openings on the base surface and electrical contacting surfaces in the end surfaces.
To improve the image quality of video endoscopes, it is advisable to use a cooling element that discharges heat generated by the electronic components. This prevents dark noise and also prevents the misalignment of the optical components.